The Slippery Slope of Sexuality
by decorafeminae
Summary: Fusion was the deepest act of intimacy Garnet could think of, it was what brought her component gems together after all. After witnessing the act of lovemaking, Garnet's curiosity gets the best of her.
1. Voyeurism

There was times Garnet forgot there was much to life outside of war. For years, the fighting went on and when they weren't in the heat of battle, their "downtime" was spent planning elaborate strikes against Homeworld.

More often than not, Garnet paid a fair amount of attention to the detailed strategy proposals-offering up as much as she possibly could. Hoping that even the smallest of her ideas could be of some value. Aside from Rose, Pearl participated most frequently, giving idea after idea and relishing in Rose's praise when she came up with a particularly smart wasn't sure she ever recalled a night where they were able to simply sit and talk, bonding rather than organizing and trading ideas.

For the evening, they were the only ones occupying the campsite. The three of them sat around a fire they'd started. There was no need to worry that Homeworld would execute an attack, were they to see the smoke rising in the sky. The Diamond's had reduced the size their armies recently, and they'd pulled back the forces they had on Earth, Rose theorized they were in the midst of planning bigger attacks. Or an end game attack. Homeworld, according to Rose, would be out of their hair until they came up with a thorough strategy to eliminate them.

Rose sat with her back against a log, her gown ruffled slightly with Pearl settled halfway on top of its wearer. She often sat upon Rose's lap, even during important tactic meetings where Colonels, Majors, Captains, and Lieutenants for the rebellion would be present.

The slender alabaster gem hooked one of her arms around Rose's neck, pulling herself closer to the larger gem. Garnet occasionally peeked at them from the corner of her eyes, trying not to stare at the two of them. She could hear a hushed conversation being shared between the two of them, Pearl's voice seemingly distressed.

Rose pressed a kiss to Pearl's lips, pulling away and calling over to the fusion sitting nearby. "Garnet?" she asked. "Would you be so kind to get some more firewood?"

The fusion's head perked up at the sound of her name, "How much more would you want?"

"Just a couple logs, to keep the fire going all night."

Garnet nodded and she scrambled up off of the ground, looking into the darkness of the surrounding woods. "I'll be back shortly," she said, reaching down to take a serrated sword they'd collected in battle from a Homeworld gem.

Both gems thanked her and bid her a temporary farewell.

The woods were quiet, the local fauna providing a calming ambiance as she footed her way in the dark. Fireflies blinked their lights as they flew around her, small nocturnal animals on the forest floor skittered away if she got too close.

Garnet knew of several fallen trees that had been knocked down recently in a particularly powerful storm. Upon reaching them, she pulled out the sword she'd taken with her. She heaved it up over her head and used all of her strength to slam it down on one of the fallen trees.

As a gem, their strength gave them numerous advantages over the humans who roamed the Earth. Humans struggled to sever trees into firewood, taking hours to saw through them with difficulty. Garnet took no longer than ten minutes to chop apart the tree and cut the logs into halves, giving her a sizeable amount of firewood.

She gathered the firewood in her arms and carried them back in the direction of the campsite. The sounds of the flora and fauna had changed, the forest seemingly hushed. Garnet approached the campsite silently, growing unnerved by the vocalizations that were becoming louder with each step she took.

Garnet stood behind a tall bush, peeking through at the campsite only to find her companions sharing an intimate moment.

Her jaw dropped and a heat rose to her cheeks. She couldn't breathe, not that she truly needed to. Despite the voice inside her head telling her over and over that she shouldn't be watching, she couldn't pull her eyes away.

Both Pearl and Rose had phased their clothing away, Pearl's lithe body partially covering Rose as she straddled the larger gem's hips. She rocked her hips smoothly, her head tilted back and her back arched. From her position she could see Rose's thick bulge imbedded inside of Pearl's heat. Each time Pearl's hips bucked upwards, a faint teal hue could be seen as her juices coated Rose's length. Dripping down towards Rose's entrance, mixing with her pastel pink juices.

Garnet pressed her legs together in an attempt to quell her growing arousal, unable to use a palm to press against herself due to the firewood in her arms.

As silently as she could, she lowered the firewood down onto the ground, her eyes searching through the spaces between the branches and leaves of the bush concealing her.

Upon standing back upright, she quickly pressed the palm of her left hand against her bulge. She snuffed out a moan that attempted to escape, her teeth latching down on her bottom lip. The fusion peered down at her hand as she massaged her bulge through the fabric of her clothing, watching how it squirmed and pressed up against her gem.

The surface of her gems were incredibly sensitive, the combined stimulation eliciting a shiver throughout her entire body. Her tongue swept over her lips and she squeezed her bulge gently over her clothing. A soft cry drew her attention back to her companions. She peeked her cobalt eye open, looking through the bush again.

Pearl was desperately rutting herself against Rose, her petite breasts bouncing lightly from the quick, determined rhythm Pearl had going. Rose was grasping the smaller gem's hip with one hand while the other was cupping Pearl's face, bringing her down for a kiss.

Rose bucked her hips up against Pearl, extracting a surprised moan from the fair gem. The two of them were grinding in unison with one another, both moaning into their increasingly sloppy kisses.

Her bulge slipped out of one of the tears in her clothing, one hand immediately wrapping around it while the other slipped two fingers into her dripping heat. Garnet could barely keep her eyes open, exhaling sharply through her nose.

Pearl began to cry out louder, pushing on Rose's shoulders to push herself up as she quickened her pace. Each time she brought her hips down against Rose's, she released a desperate moan of ecstasy. Their leader wrapped her arms around Pearl's waist, burying her swollen girth deep inside of the smaller gem's heat, cum dribbling down her length. The slighter gem whimpered Rose's name, her back arched and her legs trembling.

The fusion's legs slammed together, her own cum splashing the leaves of the bush she was concealed behind. Her insides squeezed tightly around her digits, her walls pulsing with strong contractions. The extremely tender appendage in her fist began to swell, tendrils of cum dripping onto the ground beneath her feet.

Her knees felt as if they could buckle, she'd never felt so simultaneously drained and euphoric. Garnet slowly retracted her fingers, a deep burgundy glistening open them. Slowly she parted her lips, taking her fingers into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around her digits, enjoying the unusual taste.

She panted softly, breathing through her nose to remain fairly silent whilst recovering on the cool ground beneath her. Upon peeking through the bushes again, she could see Pearl and Rose sharing a series of kisses while in the blissful glow following their climaxes.

Garnet hoped someday, fate permitting, she'd be able to share such a tender moment with someone dear to her.


	2. Rose Quartz

The war was over. Homeworld had pulled its troops out before sending out a devastating final blow. No matter how hard she closed her eyes, she could not wipe her memory clear of the atrocity that she'd witnessed. Upon leaving Earth, Homeworld sent out a disastrous energy beam that engulfed the entire planet.

Gems who were unable to find shelter behind Rose's shield were left disfigured, corrupted by Homeworld's detrimental emission. Friends, foes ... none made it through the radiation unscathed. Garnet could only watch in horror as their bodies contorted in the light. They were virtually unrecognizable, having a limited to non-existent memory of who they once were.

Many became creatures of perpetual hostility, regardless of their given dispositions and their loyalties during the war. If they were not lashing out at the three of them when they perceived their presence as an intrusion of their territory, they frequently obliterated the settlements housing the humans.

To prevent injuries or the loss of innocent, not to mention brief, lives- the three of them had taken it upon themselves to protect the native life on Earth from corrupted gems. Not once, no matter how hard Rose tried to reach out to their comrades, their dearest friends, was she able to stir memories of their former lives. In the end there was no alternative to quell the creatures than to cause enough bodily harm to prompt their retreat into their gems.

Despite their incredible healing abilities, Rose's tears proved no match for the damage done to the gems left on Earth. Garnet had been there when Rose tried to heal the first five gems they'd gathered.

 _As usual, Pearl sat closest to Rose along the rim of her fountain. Rose let four of the gems sit on the ruffles of her dress as she cradled the fifth between her palms._

 _Her eyes began to well with tears, the corner of her lips turning downwards as she looked over the gem in her hands. From a visual standpoint, there was positively nothing wrong with the gem. There were no cracks, no scratches, nothing was shattered and no fragments were missing..._

 _When the first tear fell onto the gem it produced no change. Each tear that dripped from Rose's eyes seemed ineffective._

 _Pearl released a soft sigh, bringing a hand to her mouth as tears began to slip down her cheeks. Rose carefully cradled the fifth gem in her hands and she adjusted herself on the edge of the fountain, lowering her hands down into the cool water. Nothing. Gently she lay the gem down on the bottom of the fountain's basin, hoping that perhaps longer exposure could eradicate the gem's corruption._

 _After a certain point, Garnet couldn't help but ponder just how long the three of them had been sitting there, staring into the herbal waters at the gem shimmering beneath the surface. Each time she pried her eyes away from the fountain to look at her companions, she was disheartened to see their expressions gradually losing hope. Since the last time she'd looked at Rose, the Quartz warrior's eyes had shut, her head hung forward in defeat. Silently accepting that it would be no easy task to rehabilitate the corrupted gems._

 _Her eyes shifted over to Pearl, noting the way that the slender gem's entire mouth was covered by the palm of one hand. One finger was draped over her nose, keeping her hand pressed firmly to her lips. Her narrow shoulders were trembling and her lap was dappled with fallen teardrops._

 _Slowly her gaze lowered down to the bottom of the fountain once again. Garnet recalled that Matrix Opal, albeit a gem she hadn't known as well as other members of the Crystal Gems, had been a dedicated fighter. They had come across her as she stumbled through a field. Her physical form had succumbed to the radiation; her body resembling that of an equine possessing twice the amount of legs. In the center of her face was a single eye of considerable size._

 _She didn't deserve this fate. Nor did the gems who had stood by Homeworld. If irreparable, they would remain this way until the day their gems were shattered._

 _Garnet slowly reached down into the calming waters of Rose's fountain, carefully scooping Matrix's gem up in her hands. She closed her eyes and encased the gem in a tyrian bubble. "We need a place for them..." she said quietly._

 _Rose's eyes opened but her gaze was unfocused, her lips pursing in thought. "Send them to the burning room, please. They'll be safe there inside of these bubbles."_

Some time had passed since they'd uncovered just how ingrained the damage was to the corrupted gems they had recovered. Garnet's chest still felt heavy every time her mind wandered back to thoughts of them. She tried her best to brush off the sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach, using up as much time as she could to assist Rose and Pearl in scouring the battlefields for shattered gems.

She raised her hand and brushed some of her voluminous curls back away from her face as knelt in the strawberry fields. For the last five days, the three of them had been working tirelessly to collect the fragments strewn across the vast, seemingly endless fields. They'd gathered shards of every shape, size, and hue.

While Rose and Garnet spent their time plucking fragments, Pearl sat surrounded by several mounting piles. Each new fragment they placed before her was carefully analyzed under her visual scrutiny, and then sorted into sub-category piles based on their color and clarity.

Carefully Garnet plucked up a shimmering maroon shard, holding it in her left palm. It was unnervingly identical to the color of Ruby's gem... perhaps a Ruby had been shattered here, they weren't considered particularly valuable in the eyes of the Diamonds.

She released a soft sigh and closed her fingers around the fragment. They'd been at it too long, her eyes ached and her brain felt as if it were throbbing in her skull. Mindful of her fatigued body, Garnet rose up off of her knees and she strolled over to Rose. She passed by Pearl, the slender gem cradleing her face in one palm while continuing to sort the shards around her.

Upon her approach, Rose seemed to sense her presence and she looked over her shoulder at the gem, giving her a soft smile. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, Rose," Garnet replied. The corners of her lips quirked upwards a tad, there was always something about talking to Rose that lifted one's spirit. It had kept their hopes from extinguishing throughout the duration of the war.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Before Garnet could reply, she was being swept up into a hug. Being engulfed in Rose's hugs was one of few things that could genuinely get her muscles to relax. She wrapped her own arms around Rose's waist, her face resting against the other gem's body just below her collarbones.

"We can stop for now," Rose whispered softly into Garnet's curls. "We're about due for a break. Go on ahead to the warp pad, I'll collect Pearl and we'll meet up with you."

The fusion was reluctant to pull away, but she untangled her arms from around Rose nonetheless. Languidly she headed towards the warp pad, passing through the recovering rows of strawberries. Some of the forbs had not survived the sustained damage they'd endured. There were still weapons lodged in some of them.

She placed one foot on the surface of the warp pad, stepping up onto the platform. Garnet crossed her arms over her midsection, waiting patiently for the other two to join her. The first of which to do so was Pearl, her eyes bleary and her expression engulfed by desolation.

As she approached the pad, Garnet extended a hand out to the petite gem to help her up. Sky-blue eyes flickered up to meet hers, a weary smile tugging at the corners of Pearl's lips. "Thank you, Garnet," she spoke softly. She took Garnet's hand in her own, squeezing gently whilst pulling herself up onto the platform besides the fusion. She didn't release Garnet's hand from her grasp, her fingers weaving between the amalgam's.

Garnet peeked down at Pearl, silently observing the smaller gem. The sparkle in her eyes were dimmed and she looked exhausted, there a few tufts of azalea pink hair were sticking up in her usually tame tresses. She squeezed her companion's hand tenderly, earning a brief flicker of Pearl's attention before she looked back out at the field in anticipation for Rose.

Once Rose accompanied them, the three of them were absorbed in the bright light of the warp stream. Pearl released Garnet's hand and moved closer to Rose, grasping their leader's arm in search for security and stability. She often, both physically and emotionally, latched onto Rose when distressed or in search of reassurance. Rose never seemed to mind, she usually brought a hand up to stroke Pearl's cheek, sweetly providing all the reassurance and praise the fair gem frequently sought out.

Their feet came to rest upon the warp pad that lay at the base of a beachside cliff. Before the war had fully begun, when the resistance consisted solely of Rose Quartz and her loyal Pearl, this had become the Crystal Gem's garrison. Embedded into the cliffside was the portal door leading inside the Crystal Temple, within the temple lay a vast network of rooms uniquely constructed to suit the taste of those who inhabited them.

Pearl was the first to step down from the platform, her fingers gliding down along Rose's arm as she released her from her hold. She gave their leader's hand a light squeeze before continuing on towards the temple door. Upon the door was a straight row of four colorful beacons which, when illuminated, indicated which room was being accessed from either side of the portal. A bright teal light radiated from the beacon second from the right, and Pearl slipped into the confines of her own room.

Rose and Garnet dismounted from pedestal, the blush gem continued on in the moonlight towards the core of the temple. Instead of disappearing into her room, Garnet strode towards the beach, her feet leaving two very different prints in the sand; one foot leaving a perfect imprint of its shape while its twin's print was masked by the sole of her boot.

The amalgam reached the shoreline and she settled down onto the damp sand. From the first time she' seen the ocean, she had been mesmerized by its beauty and the overwhelming sensation of relaxation it brought her with each soft crash of the waves. She released a sigh, not bothering to question the hand that came to rest upon her shoulders and the fabric that bunched against her back.

"I thought you were going to your room, Rose," she said softly, craning her neck in order to look up at the Quartz gem.

Rose's lips curled into a fond smile when their eyes met. "I was, but I thought perhaps you would like some company." She released Garnet's shoulders in order to seat herself down besides her.

"I suppose company would be nice," she replied turning her head to better look at Rose. The larger gem sat in a side-sitting position, one hand placed in the sand, the tips of her fingers nearly touching Garnet's thigh.

"I knew you were there, watching us," she spoke suddenly. Garnet was taken aback, unsure of what the other gem was trying to address. Watching them?

"Did it turn you on, Garnet? Had you ever seen anything like that before?"

There was no hiding the flush of color that spread across Garnet's face. All three eyes had widened and her mouth was partially opened. She hadn't realized that her presence had been detected. Had Pearl known as well? Why hadn't they stopped if they'd been aware she was watching.

Rose brought her free hand up to her face, cupping her cheek and attempting to draw her in closer. She met the Quartz gem's eyes with her own, searching them nervously. "I... it did, I didn't mean to watch."

About to continue into a frenzy of apologies, she was silenced when Rose sealed their lips together. Her spine stiffened at the initial contact, entirely overwhelmed by the thoughts that began to swirl around inside of her mind. An innumerable flood of possibilities flashed in her mind's eye, she struggled to process any of the vivid images that were flashing wildly in her head.

It was only when Rose lay her onto her back against the sand that she broke free of her thoughts; her hands grasping Rose's arms lightly. "Rose... what are you doing?" Her voice was hushed as if they were not the only ones on the beach.

"I would like to share this with you, if you'd like to experience it, Garnet." Despite the deep color of Rose's eyes, they sparkled brightly in the darkness around them. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Rose's and her limbs trembled as she tried to bring the gem closer to her.

"Rose..."

Once again their lips met and Garnet wrapped an arm around Rose's neck, bringing the rogue Quartz down on top of her, the larger gem's ample breasts pressing up against her own. She was vaguely aware of one of Rose's hands languidly running up and down her leg, but her focus was primarily concentrated upon the feeling of her partner's lips.

Rose parted her lips slowly, the tip of her warm tongue slipping between them and brushing over Garnet's plush lips. Growing eager, Garnet let her own tongue slide between her own lips, swiping it slowly over Rose's. She was praised with a soft chuckle before Rose pushed her tongue into Garnet's mouth, pressing her lips against the smaller gem's more firmly.

The hand that had been gliding along Garnet's thigh made it's way to her groin, delicate fingers pressing against her heat. She whimpered against Rose's lips, pushing her hips up against the other gem's hand. Garnet pulled herself back enough that she freed her kiss swollen lips. "Rose, please," she begged.

"Please what?" the older gem teased.

Garnet cleared her throat and wet her lips, her eyes averted away from Rose's gaze; "I want you to show me. To... touch me."

Rose placed both hands in the sand, pushing herself up a little. "You'll need to remove your clothing first, then," she said, her dress dematerializing before their very eyes. Garnet's cheeks burned darkly, her eyes hungrily taking in the gem's beauty. Her lovely curves suiting her perfectly.

Lightly Rose tugged at a section of Garnet's flared top, her lips curled in a seductive smile. "You know how to phase your clothing away, don't you?"

"Y-yes, I do," she replied hurriedly, turning her head to the side to hide the blush that spread across her face. She concentrated on her physical form, dissolving the fabric until she, too, was completely exposed.

Rose's eyes lit up and she cooed softly, "You're beautiful, Garnet." She leaned down and pressed a series of kisses to the fusion's neck, eliciting a soft moan from Garnet's lips. With each kiss she edged her way down Garnet's neck and past her collarbones, coming to her breasts. Rose settled down atop of the amalgam once again, freeing up her hands to cup the gem's breasts.

Garnet peeked an eye open, watching with the utmost interest as Rose fondled her. Occasionally Rose's eyes would flickered up to meet hers, and Garnet would shut her eyes tightly once again. Rose's hands were incredibly soft and she was wonderfully gentle with her, brushing her thumbs over her hardening nipples.

"Rose..." she murmured, her chest slightly heaving. Onyx eyes met her gaze, a smile playing across Rose's lips. She parted her lips, her tongue extending past their swell while her head lowered towards Garnet's left breast. The gem's hot tongue slipped over the nipple slowly, swirling around the bud until Rose closed her lips around it.

The two-toned gem shuddered, squirming slightly beneath her companion. She brought her hands up to Rose's hair, clutching loosely onto the gem's wide curls. Rose sucked softly upon her nipple, the hand still fondling Garnet's breast mimicked the motion as she tugged on the other one eagerly. Each gentle tug of the swollen buds had the smaller of the two attempting to stifle her cries of pleasure.

"Don't hold back, Garnet," the Quartz purred after pulling her mouth back. Rose was determined, her lips once again pressing against Garnet's exposed body, trailing down her slender waist on towards her wide hips. She cupped Garnet's legs just above the back of her knees, coaxing them to spread inch by inch.

Garnet's bulge, no longer restrained by the gem's beautifully thick thighs, slithered up towards Rose's breasts. Shyly she traced the tip over one of Rose's pastel pink nipples, a faint trail of its amaranth juices staining the flawless skin. Rose cooed softly, her eyes flickering up to meet Garnet's.

"Getting excited?" asked Rose, lowering herself onto the sand. Carefully she wrapped her hand around Garnet's eager member, slowly stroking from base to tip and back down.

Garnet tightened her grip on Rose's hair and she parted her legs a little wider in an attempt to make more space available. Her chest heaved with each breath and she whimpered softly. With each stroke of Rose's hand, her bulge wept more of its tyrian secretions.

With her eyes firmly closed, she was taken by surprise when Rose's hot mouth wrapped around her length. She could hardly silence herself, the series of captivated cries continuing to slip through her parted lips. "R-Rose..." she hissed, her hips attempting to buck up deeper into her friend's mouth.

The Quartz gem hummed beguilingly around the eager member, her hands resting on Garnet's hips and keeping them settled in the sand as she bobbed her head up and down. Her pace was slow, her tongue gliding along the underside of the slighter gem's length. The fusion beneath her could barely sit still, her chest was heaving and she draped one of her arms over her face to try and hide the deep flare of color coating her cheeks.

Rose continued to bob her head up and down, sucking with skilled expertise. A sloppy, wet noise came from her mouth as she continued, some of her saliva running down along the base of Garnet's length. The bulge between her lips began to throb, growing thicker and spreading her mouth open wider. She reluctantly pulled her lips back, licking them sensually as she directed her attention towards Garnet.

"You're quite worked up," she taunted with a grin. "Would you like to get to the main attraction?"

Slowly Garnet nodded, her legs spreading further apart as she beckoned for the larger gem to come closer. Rose adjusted herself between Garnet's shapely legs, her hands lifting the gem's hips up towards hers. Her curious rogue bulge slithered forward, brushing up against Garnet's mulberry tentacle.

She inhaled sharply and her toes curled until they began to cramp. Garnet wrapped her length around Rose's in search of more friction, trying to guide the tip towards her soaking entrance. Instead of prolonging their intimacy by continuing to tease the smaller gem, Rose allowed her tentacle to be guided by her companion.

Carefully Garnet edged the tip inside of her, her toes curling and her legs trembling faintly. Rose's girth was thicker than her own, not incredibly so but enough for her to notice. As she eased her friend deeper inside her, she could feel her nook stretching to fit the pleasantly wide bulge inside.

Rose leaned down and began to press a series of kisses to Garnet's face as she nudged her hips forward against hers, pushing her tentabulge deeper into the fusion's tight heat. Her hips rocked back and forth slowly to prevent Garnet from experiencing any pain or discomfort.

"H-hah... Rose, you're so thick..." Garnet's mouth was dry, her voice cracking ever so slightly. She wrapped one arm around Rose's neck, pulling herself up against the other gem.

A soft laugh fluttered past Rose's full lip. "How are you feeling?" she asked, languidly rocking her hips upwards.

All three eyes opened, half-lidded and glazed over with lust. Garnet hips bucked back against the larger gems, her breasts jiggling with each thrust. The sight only further excited the pink Quartz warrior. "It's wonderful," she managed around her labored breathing. "I want more. Please, Rose..."

Happy to oblige, the beautifully plump gem held onto the amalgam's hips as she thrust deep inside of her. Garnet began to moan louder, her cheeks burning a deep shade of burgundy and her eyes struggling to remain open.

Rose snapped her hips forward harder, earning a cry of pleasure from her partner. She increased her pace and enjoyed the way Garnet's eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Seeing her friend in such a state, after the hardships they'd endured, brought her a sense of bliss.

As Rose pounded deep into her heat, Garnet's own bulge began to curl around itself in self-stimulation. Tyrian juices wept from the prehensile organ, staining Garnet's lower abdomen and the upper corners of her thighs. A tight heat was building within her, her breath reduced to desperate gasps.

"I'm so close, please," she begged, her arms tightening around Rose's neck. "Harder, faster, more!"

"Of course," Rose purred. She released her inhibitions, thrusting into Garnet wildly as the smaller gem braced herself. The arms wrapped around her neck brought her even closer until their cheeks were touching, the warmth of Garnet's breath hitting her luxurious pink curls. She was whispering her name, chanting it into her ear.

Her head suddenly jerked back, her eyes screwing shut tightly while her body violently shuddered. Garnet's bulge stiffened and a splash of semi-translucent amaranth juices sprayed across her stomach.

Rose bit down on her bottom lip, thrusting up into Garnet one final time. Her bulge quivered deep inside of her friend's warmth, throbbing and swelling as her hot cum poured out in heavy streams.

The two of them remained fairly still as they came down from their orgasms. Garnet leaned in towards Rose, resting her face against the gem's upper chest, still panting heavily. Her legs trembled as the shocks of pleasure continued to surge through her body from head to toe.

"You were incredible," Rose murmured softly. She earned herself a soft laugh from the fusion collapsed against her.

There was no separating them at this point, until Rose's swelling decreased they would be unable to disentangle themselves without injuring Garnet. She was quickly finding out how vulnerable of a feeling it was, not that she particularly cared.


	3. Rose Quartz and Pearl

Rose's swollen bulge was still lodged deep inside her; some of her sticky, hot blush-colored cum flowing from inside of Garnet's heat. Her face was still nestled against Rose's chest and she had since tangled both arms around the gem's torso. The larger gem carefully adjusted herself beneath Garnet until she was able to comfortably lay on her back in the sand with the smaller gem atop of her.

With the ocean's waves providing a soothing ambiance, they could just relax and there wasn't a need to fill the silence by talking.

Garnet's hands were resting above Rose's collarbones, her thumbs tracing their delicate, smooth surface. She could feel Rose's chest rising and falling with each breath beneath her. Her eyes were open but unfocused, not truly registering the waves as she stared out at them.

Rose had brought one of her hands up to cup Garnet's head, her fingers slipping through the fusion's voluminous curls. She donned a wide, satisfied smile upon her lips. Garnet didn't have to say it, the way her lips quirked up ever so slightly at the corners said it all.

Above them, the stars glimmered in the light of the moon, as if giggling at the sight of the two gems as they lay on the sand. She chuckled softly, the noise catching Garnet's attention.

The fusion looked up at Rose, her eyes glossy with lust. Her lips were pursed as if there was a question lingering behind them. Rose simply leaned in and presed a tender kiss to her lips, letting the moment last. "It's nothing," she hummed softly.

Garnet accepted the answer, sighing contently against her friend's lips, loving the taste. "How long does it typically take for... it to decrease in swelling?" she asked, her cheeks warming with color.

Rose smiled, teasingly rocking her hips, eliciting a faint moan from the smaller gem above her. "Ten minutes is the typical duration," she said. "It's already beginning to soften, so it won't be much longer."

The gem nodded her head, shyly peering between their bodies. Her own length had begun to relax, tendrils of cum dripping from the tip onto Rose's round stomach and pooling atop her gem.

The distant sound of the temple door garnered their attention, their heads turning to the source of the noise. Pearl stepped out of the temple, her eyes closed, unaware of their presence. Her footsteps echoed in Garnet's head, her eyes wide with panic.

Rose, on the other hand, was unperturbed by Pearl's proximity. She watched as the gem walked closer, stepping out onto the sand only yards away from them. It was only when she came within feet of them that the gem's bright celeste eyes opened.

She stared at them, her body stiff as her eyes flickered over the sight before her. Her lips parted slightly before closing once more, swallowing sharply. "Rose?" she asked, looking to the Quartz gem.

"Yes, Pearl?" Their eyes locked together for several moments before Pearl cleared her throat, averting her gaze.

"Might I inquire as to what is going on?" she said, her cheeks beginning to flare with an azure hue.

"I think it's fairly evident," Rose replied. Pearl licked her lips, her eyes briefly flickering back to the two gems in front of her before deflecting once again.

Garnet's chest felt tight, as if invisible hands were constricting around her. Her mouth was open, but no words came from them.

"Would you care to join?"

All three of her eyes shot towards Rose.

Pearl sputtered in surprise, her body tensing up. _"Rose!"_ she protested, only to be interrupted.

"It was just an invitation," Rose laughed, her eyes shut as she tittered.

"It's an indecent proposal!" she argued, her entire face consumed by her furious blush. "Did you even ask Garnet if that's what _she'd_ want."

Rose's smile diminished, her eyes wandering to Garnet. She tried to avoid Rose's inquiring gaze, blushing darkly. "It'd be nice..." she said, looking to Pearl apprehensively.

Pearl mouthed her name, stunned by her words. "You... want me to join?"

The fusion nodded her head. "If you'd like to."

The slender gem brought a hand to her lips, covering them as she contemplated the offer she'd been given. Her foot tapped the sand she stood on, flattening it. She made a thoughtful sound, finally lowering her hand in order to cross her arms.

"Well, if you two insist..." Her clothes were absorbed in a flash of light, when it dissipated her lithe body was revealed.

Garnet had already seen Pearl's body once, but to see it so close and with the knowledge that she had permission to touch her...

Rose carefully sat up, her bulge still embedded deep inside of Garnet's heat. The fusion adjusted herself the best that she could with restricted space, one arm wrapped around the large Quartz gem's neck as an anchor to keep herself upright.

Pearl approached with delicate steps, hesitating between each one. She knelt down on the smooth sand, her knees lightly brushing Garnet's legs as she settled herself down. Her eyes flashed up towards Garnet's and the fusion inadvertently met her them with her own. The slender gem chuckled softly, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled.

The blush gem curled her finger and motioned for Pearl to come closer to her. Her lips were curled mischievously and she leaned in to whisper into Pearl's ear. Pearl's eyes wandered to the sand as she listened closely. Suddenly they widened, her face flushing brightly. She turned to look directly at Rose, staring at her for a few moments before turning to look at the fusion still straddling her lover.

She brought a hand up and cupped Garnet's cheek in her palm. Her eyes locked with the gem's as she leaned in, fluttering shut as their lips pressed together. Garnet hummed in surprise despite that she'd watched, as if in slow-motion, as Pearl leaned in closer to her. She closed her own eyes and pressed her lips back against her friend's.

Rose watched as the two of them kept the contact going, her tongue brushing between her lips in delight. Her bulge throbbed inside of Garnet, more of her cum running down the smaller gem's thighs and onto her own lower abdomen. It was incredibly easy to pursuade her lover into performing actions she was too shy or too reserved to act upon on her own. She'd managed to unleash some of Pearl's more wildly intimate side through the power of suggestion.

Her dark eyes took in all that she could, her smile widening when Pearl's probing tongue surprised Garnet. The fusion let out a surprised cry, the sound mostly muffled by the pair of lips pressed firmly to her own. Pearl's hold on her face kept the amalgam from pulling away, her tongue weaseling its way into Garnet's hot mouth.

Garnet's eyes had shot open when Pearl's slick tongue slipped between her lips, but as soon as the inrtusion began to dance around her own tongue, she relaxed. Her eyes had not yet lost their lustful glaze, and she could barely keep them open. She lazily watched Pearl through half-lidded eyes, studying the way she put her all into the kiss.

Slowly she brushed her own tongue against Pearl's, earning a soft moan from the graceful dancer. Without instruction the lithe gem lifted her right leg and slipped it over Rose's midsection, forcing Rose to lay down with her back flat on the sand in order for her to straddle the her waist. She released Garnet's face in order to tangle her arms around her neck, pulling her in closer.

Pearl's bulge, slender and tinted a deep teal, reached out and brushed against Garnet's. The fusion shuddered at the contact but kept her lips locked firmly with Pearl's, her tongue pinning the slight gem's beneath it. Pearl attempted to wiggle her tongue out from under Garnet's, but in the end she allowed for the younger gem to dominate the kiss.

With a small surge of courage, Garnet daringly wrapped her bulge around Pearl's, instantly delighted by the moan she released. The alabaster gem pulled her lips back, panting and struggling to keep her composure intact. Her fingernails lightly dug into the nape of Garnet's neck, leaving faint marks on her flesh.

Gingerly Garnet stroked Pearl's bulge with her own, stroking it in smooth, fluid motions up and down. She peered down between their bodies to watch, admiring the sight of Pearl's length quivering in her grasp. Pearl's breath hitched and she leaned against Garnet for support, fighting against the shivers running down her spine. Her cheeks were glowing a brilliant teal, their color emphasized by the light of the moon.

"Oh, Garnet..." Pearl sighed softly, tilting her head up to look at the amaranth gem. She brought one hand up to find purchase in Garnet's curls, pulling her down rather roughly in order to kiss her once again. Undeterred by the firm grip on her hair, Garnet happily leaned into the kiss to return it fully.  
Underneath them, she could feel Rose shifting in the sand, her hips slightly arching up, her bulge grinding deep inside Garnet. She moaned against Pearl's lips, her legs trembling as a series of aftershocks surged through her frazzled nerves. Rose's girth had dwindled in size, but the feeling of the intrusion squirming inside her already overwhelmed nook had her shuddering.

Pearl's bulge curled around hers, increasing the tightness of her grip. Another moan pushed its way out of the amalgam's lips, the vibration of the sound transferring to Pearl's through their kiss. The slender gem squeezed the base of Garnet's length with her own bulge, stroking upwards, pumping Garnet mercilessly.

"A-ah..." the fusion whimpered, her head turning to the side as her eyes squeezed shut tightly. The gem seated before her wet her lips, a smirk curling her lips.

She released Garnet's bulge, admiring the sound of the gem's whimper of protest. The lithe gem set her hands against Rose's abdomen, using it to steady herself as she backed her hips over her lover's face until there was no space between her heat and Rose's lips. Reaching one hand behind her, she grasped some of Rose's perfect curls and tugged them upwards. "You know what to do," she purred casually.

Their leader happily obliged, burying her face in Pearl's sopping arousal. Her tongue dipped out and lapped eagerly at the celeste juices. The alabaster gem groaned lowly and released Rose's hair from her grasp. Her cheeks flushed and jaw clenched, but there was a sharpness to her eyes which Garnet hadn't ever seen outside the heat of battle.

Without wasting any time, Pearl seized Garnet by the hair in order to maneuver the fusion to her desire. Using the thick, tight curls, she tugged the larger gem's head down towards her squirming, cyan member. When Garnet's wide eyes peered up towards her, she couldn't help but smile smugly.

"Well?" she asked with resolute confidence. "You know what to do, don't you?"

Garnet broke their eye contact, letting her eyes fall upon the slender bulge presented before her. Bashfully she parted her lips and swept her tongue along the prehensile organ, occasionally looking up at her longtime friend.

Pearl kept her fingers tangled in Garnet's hair, keeping the voluptuous gem under her control. Soft, strangled moans rumbled in her throat. She pulled on the baby-blue and bubblegum curls, guiding Garnet's face closer.

A unyielding, lustful curiosity teased Garnet. She couldn't deny that she had an deep, unrelenting desire to learn what she could about sex. Her mouth opened wider, and with the guidance of her hand, she drew Pearl's length into her maw. Slowly she started to bob her head, her lips wrapped around the bulge as she took it deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck, Garnet. R-Rose..." Pearl's toes curled and her thighs squeezed around the massive quartz's face as Rose's nimble tongue continued to lap at her dripping heat. The dual stimulation of her nook being eaten out by her lover's skilled tongue while Garnet experimentally sucked on her bulge had her squirming.

The amaranth gem played with speed and suction, her third eye observing Pearl's physical responses to her tentative administrations. She made a mental note that Pearl thoroughly adored having her bulge sucked while her hand cupped the base with a firm grip. Eagerly she continued to suck on the swelling length, moaning quietly in the back of her throat.

She could feel the trembling of Pearl's legs as the gem neared completion. Her eyes were screwed shut tightly and her spine was arched backwards, tightening her fingers grip on Garnet's locks for support.

Without warning, Pearl lurched forward, pushing Garnet's head downwards. The lower pair of Garnet's eyes snapped open, all three eyes wide as Pearl's swelling bulge was forced deep in her mouth. She involuntarily gagged as the tip slipped down her throat, her hands pushing at Pearl's legs in opposition.

Teal spilled from the corners of her lips, a flood of the slick substance spilling down her throat. She pushed harder against the alabaster gem's thighs and finally freed herself. Garnet swiftly turned her face to the side, hacking into her elbow.

Pearl laughed, slow and weary. Her eyes were half-lidded and her chest heaved with every breath. "Wasn't expecting that?" she asked with a worn, but smug expression.

The fusion shook her head, reluctantly peeking at her friend from the corner of her eyes. Using the back of her hand she wiped away the traces of Pearl's cum from her face, "I... I've never done that before."

"Oh?" Pearl hummed, seemingly surprised by Garnet's response. The lithe gem dismounted herself from Rose's face, settling herself down in the sand.

Rose gazed at the two of them, her eyes practically shimmering in the dim light of the moon, a teal gloss staining her rosy lips. As if she weighed no more than the light her body was comprised of, Rose lifted Garnet up and transfered her to sitting on the other side of her in the sand.

Rose's plush arms wrapped around the gems on either side of her, and she brought them down onto the sand with her. Instead of protesting, Pearl curled up against Rose's side, draping an arm over the gem's stomach. Garnet mirrored her friend, pressing herself as close to Rose as she possibly could. She tucked her face against Rose's shoulder, letting her eyes flutter shut.

Quietly the three of them lay there, enjoying the simple presence of one another. The moon had shifted in the sky, its reflection dancing atop the ocean while the waves lapped at the shore.


	4. Pearl

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl delicately footed her way around the numerous, massive injectors left behind by the Diamonds. Her eyebrows furrowed together and nose wrinkled. "Rose, why are we here again?" she inquired miserably./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Their leader looked back over her shoulder at Pearl, her expression relaxed. "Garnet had a vision of a gem residing here, it's best we check it out. It could be a corrupted gem, or perhaps even a Homeworld loyalist," Rose replied, her eyes sweeping up and down the steep canyon walls./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The slender gem grunted lightly, her lips pursing as she followed behind Rose. Always one to be prepared, she reached up towards her gem and seized her spear as it was produced from within in its core. She gripped it firmly in her right hand, the left was curled into a fist at her side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet strode beside Pearl, her eyes scanning the hollowed out, gem-sized burrows sitting closest to the ground. In her vision, she'd seen a lavender gem wandering around the abandoned kindergarten. She recognized her as an Amethyst, but she was much smaller than any she'd ever seen. Compared to Rose's height, she was approximately a third the height of the typical Quartz soldier./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The three of them followed a bend in the gorge and came to an abrupt halt. Sitting on a rock was the gem Garnet had seen in her foresight. Her back was to them and her head was craned upwards towards the sky./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Rose dared to step forward, Pearl grasping her spear tightly as she and Garnet stayed back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Hello?" Rose called out, her footsteps hardly audible as she approached the small gem./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Her head whipped around, wide-eyed. A thick curtain of hair fell over her left eye, obscuring it from view. She looked Rose up and down before a curious smile danced across her lips. "Are you another gem?" she asked, spinning herself around on the rock in order to face Rose properly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Rose nodded her head, her lavish curls bouncing. "I am," she said with a kind smile gracing her lips. "My name is Rose Quartz. What's your name?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Amethyst Facet 5 Cut 8XM." She brought her hands up, crossing her arms over her chest and bending her wrists back, forming the Homeworld salute./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl's lips pursed and she quietly growled in the back of her throat, her hands constricting their grip on her spear. As she was about to step forward, Garnet shot her arm out, preventing her from getting any closer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The stout gem scooted herself towards the edge of the rock, slipping down its side. Her eyes scanned over Rose before flickering towards the two gems standing a distance away. "Are they friends of yours?" she asked, unable to draw her attention away from Garnet and Pearl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Rose looked over her shoulder at the duo, her lips turned upwards. "They are," she replied, raising a hand and curling her fingers under her palm in a come hither motion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl rushed forward quickly, leaving Garnet in her dust. The spear clutched tightly in her hands had been pulled up against her chest as she trotted hastily to Rose's side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Rose reached one hand out, taking Pearl by the shoulder in order to guide her towards the lavender gem. "This is Amethyst," she said cheerily. "Amethyst, this is Pearl. She's one of my dearest friends."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Amethyst placed her hands between her legs to push herself up to look at Pearl better, her smile wide. "Nice to meet ya," she said, receiving only a small nod and hushed 'hello' in return./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet stepped into line with her friends, dissipating her gauntlets. Rose brought her other hand up to cup her shoulder as well, gently squeezing. "And this is Garnet," she announced./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Nice to meetcha," Amethyst said, grinning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Following a brief moment of silence, Pearl finally piped up. "Exactly how long have you been in this kindergarten?" she asked, her nose turned upwards./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Amethyst's eyes shifted in their sockets as she tried to come up with an answer, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "Uhm, I'm not sure... a while I guess?" she finally murmured. "There's been a lot of changes in the sky, half the time it's bright, half the time it's dark."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Sounds like you've been here for a while," Rose said, bringing her hands down to her sides. "I imagine you've felt rather lonely down here. Would you like to come with us?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The lavender gem's fingers traced over the surface of the boulder she was perched upon, memorizing its distinct texture. She patted it tenderly and then pushed herself off, sliding down its curved slope./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.25px; color: #001521; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"It'd been nearly two years since Amethyst had joined them, in that time Rose had taken her entirely under her wing and had been refining her potential as a Crystal Gem. Initially, she'd brought Amethyst along on very simple, clean-cut missions. They'd boosted Amethyst's moral significantly and she'd begun to flourish as part of the team. In time, Rose had allowed for the newest member to accompany them on increasingly difficult and complicated pursuits of corrupted gems./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"In order to fully focus on Amethyst's progress, Rose had been spending an inordinate amount of time with the youngest gem. Each day they'd go through a series of exercises to further improve Amethyst's skills, spending a number of hours sparring, practicing new techniques, honing the older techniques./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl, on the other hand, had been silently undergoing withdrawal. From the time leading up to the war until Amethyst entered their lives, she and Rose had been nearly inseparable. As much as she wanted to deny it, Rose had become somewhat of a crutch to her. Everything she did was for Rose, there was nothing Rose could ask of her that she would not do./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"And yet... it'd been so long since they'd been intimate together. Masturbation wasn't the same, though it did pacify her enough to manage through most days./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Much to her dismay, today was not turning out to be one of those days./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She kept her legs pressed firmly together, unable to keep her thighs from squeezing around her partially exposed bulge. Her insides throbbed with a dull intensity, aching for delicious friction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"It was the fourth consecutive day in which Rose and Amethyst had been on a mission, leaving just Garnet and herself in the temple. Without any missions for the two of them to attend to, Pearl remained in her room with the intent to reorganize all of the swords she'd gathered over the last millennia. First by region, then by era. With thousands in her collection, she had her work set out for her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"After the third day spent holed up in her room, Garnet had chosen to pay her a visit. She had been sorting her through her Eastern European swords, carefully arranging and organizing them when she heard the familiar swooping sound of the temple door as it opened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She turned her head towards the door, giving Garnet a small smile. "Am I needed for a mission?' she asked. By lowering her hands, she allowed for her collection to sink beneath the fluid surface of the basin she was standing upon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet began to walk along the thin strip bordering the larger pool, her reflection perfectly following her. "No," she replied, returning the smile. She slowed down, eyeing the distance between herself and the nearest liquid scaffold. "It's just been quiet since Rose and Amethyst have been gone, I thought maybe you'd like the company."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She sank down slightly, her knees bending beneath her, bracing. The fusion launched herself up towards the nearest elevated platform, her feet landing briefly on the basin before she leapt up onto the next one, reaching Pearl's side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl bobbed her head thoughtfully, "I suppose it'd be nice to have some company." It had been fairly quiet, only the sound of the waterfall that led from her room to Amethyst's could be heard in her section of the temple./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet gestured towards the fluid platform under their feet. "Did you want help organizing?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""We don't have to, I've mostly been going through my arsenal as means of occupying time," Pearl said, the corners of her lip quirking up higher./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet shifted her weight onto her right foot and putting her hand on her hip. "What would you like to do instead?" she inquired./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""I could take a break, we could just talk if you want," Pearl offered, lowering herself down, sending small waves rippling away from her as she sat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet followed suit, settling upon the cool basin. She sank backward until she was lying flat, her hands resting on her abdomen, placed atop one another. "You've been distracted lately," she said, staring up at the luminous ribbons that hovered high above them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Of course, Garnet had noticed, nothing ever seemed to slip past her. Regardless of her foresight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""What's been bothering you?" Garnet's voice was hesitant, laced with concern./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl leaned back until she too was lying down. "To... make a long story short, I suppose I've been rather lonely," Pearl murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. Beneath their soft luminosity, her welling in her eyes was harder to spot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Yet when she hesitantly turned her head towards Garnet, their eyes locked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Because of Rose?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She sharply turned away, angling her eyes up towards the domed ceiling of her room, avoiding Garnet's gaze. "Yes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet continued to watch Pearl, the way she blinked away tears, determined to maintain her composure. As much as she wanted to reach over and take hold of Pearl's hand and reassure her, she restrained herself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Before she could shut her mouth, allowing the silence to continue, she offered her assistance. "Is there anything I could do to help?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Perhaps Pearl hadn't heard her, she had spoken rather gingerly. Or Pearl's thoughts were too loud for her to process the external stimulus. It wasn't until she turned her head towards her that Garnet knew she had been heard. Pearl's pale eyes scanned her face, reading her expression with immense scrutiny./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl rolled over onto her stomach, drawing herself up on her arms. She slipped her legs beneath herself, progressing towards Garnet. The slender gem continued to edge closer to the other gem until her small frame was hovering over her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet's chest tightened, she could hardly breathe, let alone think. Pearl's face leveled with hers, allowing her to peer into her eyes. A slender hand came up to cup her cheek. This was the same hand Garnet had seen bury swords hilt deep in the bodies of their enemies, the same hand she'd seen grasp Rose's so fiercely on innumerable occasions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Garnet."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Yes?" she murmured airily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The lithe gem leaned down, ghosting her lips over Garnet's. "I have a favor to ask of you." She could the vibration of each word, the warm breath that brushed over her own lips. "Since you asked..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""What is it?" she breathed, her eyes focused on her friend knowingly. Even without her unworldly sight, she knew precisely what favor was being proposed. Pearl wasn't exactly a secret to her anymore. The stoic, cold gem she'd first met in the court of Blue Diamond was someone she could only recall in memories. Over time, Pearl's opacity had dissolved as her trust in Garnet as both an alliance and friend grew./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"A flash of hesitation flickered in Pearl's eyes but was swiftly washed away. The lithe gem's thumb edged its way to the center of Garnet's bottom lip, her fingernail denting the soft skin with the lightest pressure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The following words narrowly managed to make their way out of Pearl's mouth. "It...it's been a long time since Rose has... I'm, that is, I've been... I want to have relations." Teal sprayed across her cheeks, brushing over the bridge of her nose. "I need it. Garnet, stars... I've been waiting for so long. She's been so busy, with Amethyst..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet stretched her neck upwards, enough to bring their foreheads together. As not to bother her third eye she applied delicate pressure. A thin, sliver of space lingered between their lips. "You want me?" she asked, her voice reduced to a whisper./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Please, Garnet..." Pearl sank against her, her slender arms snaking around Garnet's neck to draw their bodies closer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet's arms slipped around Pearl's narrow waist while she leaned up to seal their lips together. Her companion whimpered appreciatively against her lips, melting atop her. Pearl's enthusiasm had the tight heat at her core throbbing, her bulge threatening to slip out of its sheath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl tilted her head to the side to increase contact, her lips hungrily sealed to Garnet's. Whether it was accidental or entirely planned, one of her legs slipped between the fusion's thighs, the curve of her knee bumping up against her groin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She groaned against Pearl's lips, pulling back enough to breathe freely. A sly smile tugged at her lips. "Impatient?" she teased, her voice heavy with lust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The smaller gem huffed, her lips pursing as she stared down at her friend. "Am I going too fast for you?" she inquired, a touch of humor in her tone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet pressed her lips to the curve of Pearl's neck softly. "I'm simply enjoying your eagerness, that's all." She sighed softly against Pearl's smooth skin, taking in the semi-sweet, saltwater scent that belonged solely to her. She gingerly adjusted their position so she was situated on top of Pearl, her hands running along her narrow hips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"A delicate moan slipped between the gem's lips, her hands cupping either side of Garnet's head, her slender fingers tangling themselves in her voluminous, tight curls. The tip of her pink tongue ran over her thin lips, subconsciously wetting them. "Garnet..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Beneath her lips she could feel the vibration of Pearl's vocal cords, her own lips curling upwards in a smug grin. "You'll have to remove your clothes, Pearl," she taunted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl's fingers dug deeper into the thick, cotton-candy curls of Garnet's hair, tugging the gem's face the slightest bit closer to her groin. Bright, illuminating rays radiated from her gem and consumed her clothes, dissolving them entirely. Her eyes, half-lidded and glazed over, were locked onto the fusion comfortably situating herself between the pale gem's slender thighs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet slowly brushed the tip of her fingers along Pearl's swollen labia, trailing up to the underside of her partner's impatiently curling length. The contact had the prehensile organ quivering in anticipation, eager for all of the light bending pleasure that was to come./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"With Garnet's wonderfully intoxicating fingers still teasing her, she shakily guided the tip of her bulge to the gem's lips, following their contours. Warm, plush lips parted, inviting the tip of Pearl's length into her open maw. It'd been so long since another had welcomed her into their hot mouth, and Garnet was eagerly taking in more of her bulge./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Her friend's slick, deft tongue painted a trail of saliva over the tip before gliding down along the side to caress the sensitive appendage. Pearl could feel her breath becoming increasingly labored, each inhale sharp and trembling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Having only learned a few tricks here and there over the course of several hundred years, Garnet primarily focused on doing a thorough, dedicated job. She bobbed her head forward, taking Pearl's entire length within the confines of her eagerly waiting mouth. She could feel the minute shivers that ran from base to tip, it took all the strength she could muster not to smirk, lest her teeth graze over the sensitive bulge./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She'd allowed for her eyes to close, giving her the ability to better focus on the job at hand. Garnet continued to bob her head back and forth, her tongue supporting the underside of Pearl's length as she sucked her off. At the corners of her lips, some of Pearl's secretions had accumulated, small beads of translucent teal juices dribbled down her chin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Garnet, hah-please, oh, fuck... your mouth..." Pearl pulled a hand back, releasing some of Garnet's hair. She draped her arm over her face in an attempt to conceal the dark blush coating her cheeks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet's third eye opened, swirling up to gaze at her friend, watching the way her body rocked in sync with her pace, the response to the overwhelming sensations that relentlessly crashed over her. Slowly, with a soft, quiet pop, she pulled her lips back, all three eyes open./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Is it too much?" she asked, her voice husky./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl's hips shifted side to side, her legs pushing her hips up slightly off of the platform they were lying atop of. "N-no, please. I need more, Garnet. Please don't stop," she insisted, her face still partially obscured by her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Alright," Garnet hummed reassuringly. She slowly brushed her thumbs over the slight swell of Pearl's hip, idly running repeatedly back and forth as her thoughts wandered. "There's something I'd like to try if you're interested."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl shifted her arm aside in order to look down at her companion. She placed her hand flat on the basin, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Oh?' she asked, her voice airy. "What do you have in mind?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""It's not... easy to explain, could I show you instead?" Garnet fought with herself to maintain eye contact with Pearl, something which proved to be more difficult than she'd anticipated. With a nod of the head, Pearl granted Garnet permission, finally releasing the rest of Garnet's hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"With tremendous care, Garnet set about positioning Pearl exactly as she wanted. She placed both of her hands in front of her on the rippling basin, lifting the gem's hips up and adjusting her legs beneath her in order to keep her supported on both her hands and knees./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She could overhear Pearl quietly murmuring to herself, "This is quite the position..." The teal hue coating her friend's cheeks had increased in saturation, practically illuminating her face in an intense glow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet slipped herself around Pearl, coming around to her hips. She leveled herself with Pearl's drenched nook. Along her labia was a fresh coating of slick, semi-translucent juices. She brought her right hand up, her middle and ring fingers pressing lightly against Pearl's swollen heat. The smaller gem whined softly, her thighs halfheartedly attempting to press together. Garnet could feel her cheeks heating up, but she didn't shy away from inserting the tips of her fingers between the outer lips of Pearl's nook./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl couldn't contain the moan that pushed past her lips, her cheeks burning brightly when she registered the sound that'd escaped. She'd been waiting for this moment for years. Hoping, wishing, yearning for /Rose/ to take some time to help her itch the scratch she couldn't reach on her own. Yet, as much as she'd hoped to receive Rose's attention, she was more than delighted that Garnet was willing to help relieve her pent-up desire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet's fingers steadily pushing into her heat had her body trembling and her eyes screwing shut. "Garnet..." she sighed shakily. She could feel the long digits coming to their hilt against her nook, settled as deeply as they possibly could inside of her. Each small movement they made had shivers surging through her entire body. Her bulge stretched downwards, tangling around Garnet's wrist for additional friction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She lowered her head, peeking at the sight of Garnet hand at work between her legs. The sight in addition to both the feeling and the sound of Garnet thrusting her fingers inside her had her keening. "P-please, I need you," she gasped. "I need you inside me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Aren't I already?" Garnet asked, receiving a desperate groan in response. She pulled her hand back, Pearl's bulge untangling itself from around her wrist. Both of the gems embedded in her palms lit up with a rich, amaranth light. Her mish-mashed attire adopted the same light before phasing away entirely./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl flattened herself against the basin, rolling over onto her back with her legs spread. She reached down around her bulge, spreading her labia wide with her fingers. "Come here," she cooed sweetly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet was more than happy to oblige, once again adjusting herself between the smaller gem's legs. She dipped her head down, pressing their lips together tenderly. Her bulge slithered out of its sheath, already coated in a semi-translucent tyrian sheen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She lined up her bulge with Pearl's soaking nook, pressing the tip in slowly. While edging her hips forward, she kept her eyes locked on the gem beneath her. Pearl had tucked her face in the sweep of her neck, breathing heavily against her skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Are you doing okay, Pearl?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Mhmm," she whimpered quietly. "It feels good. You don't have to go /so/ slow."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet laughed softly, "If you insist." She pulled her hips back slightly before thrusting forward, her entire length squeezing inside of Pearl's tight nook./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Oh, Garnet!" Pearl whined. While her bulge was not as thick as Rose's, Garnet's girth still stretched her open wide and her length filled her wonderfully./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Assuming a relaxed pace, Garnet began to rock her hips forward into Pearl's tight heat. Each thrust had the alabaster gem crying out in pleasure, her nook squeezing around Garnet's length. One of Pearl's arms rose up over her shoulder, hooking around her neck and pulling her closer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Pearl, you feel amazing," Garnet moaned, her head dipping down to press against the gem's pale neck. She adjusted her legs, spreading them further apart to change the angle of her hips. When she thrust once again, Pearl gasped sharply, slamming the arm she'd hidden her face under down beside her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Fuck, Garnet!" she cried out. Her eyes were wide and her entire body shivered. "Th-there! Again!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Each following thrust had her squirming, her legs attempting to squeeze together in vain between Garnet's hips. Her moans were rapidly dissolving into a series of desperate whimpers interrupted by abrupt pants of breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet bucked her hips harder, her pace picking up with each rock. Pearl's warm walls constricted around her length as it swelled, encouraging her to spill her cum deep inside. She released a low groan, her face burying itself in the sweep of Pearl's neck. "I... don't think I can hold out much longer…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Instead of providing a verbal response, Pearl tangled her slender legs around Garnet's hips. Her head turned to the side and she pressed her cheek into the fusion's voluminous curls. She slipped her free arm over the gem's shoulder, fully encircling her neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Don't hold back," whimpered the gem beneath her. "P-please."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She smoothly slipped her arms beneath the small of Pearl's back, holding her securely as she cranked her speed to its limits. Her hips were virtually a blur accompanied by a rapid series of wet smacks and the slap of flesh meeting flesh. Each passing moment hindered her ability to tell where her body ended, where Pearl's began, and whether there was a fragment in which there were no clear separations between them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Garnet!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Before she could fully process her own name, she felt the distinct raking of fingernails along her back. They weren't delicate and merely grazing over the surface of her skin, they were hysterically attempting to find purchase. Deep magenta welts rose up and marked each desperate attempt Pearl made to anchor her hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She hissed quietly, tightening her hold on Pearl. The flaring heat deep in her center came to its head, a current of thick cum traveling from the base of her bulge to the tip, dramatically splashing into the tight confines of Pearl's nook. The lithe gem cried out, trembling violently beneath her weight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The lithe gem cried out, trembling violently beneath her weight. "Y-you're swelling, ah! You're-ha-ah!" Her legs spasmed frantically around Garnet, toes curling and stretching wildly in response to the extraordinarily strong surges that ran their course through her entire body. She found leverage on the fusion's shoulder blades, grasping them fiercely./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Garnet rode out her orgasm, her own legs quivering beneath her weight and struggling to keep her elevated. She knew with her engorged length she wouldn't be able to pull out of Pearl's inviting warmth for some time. Her back burned both where her friend had frantically scratched and where her muscles had grown weary, she did her best to dull the pain by not focusing a lot of attention on it. Instead, she angled her neck so she could press an exhausted kiss to the curve of Pearl's jaw. "Are you alright?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl turned to face Garnet better, her breath slipping out in shuttering hitches as an after-effect. She lifted one hand from its place on Garnet and ran her fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her skull. She smiled drowsily at her friend, her voice faint; "I'm fine." To her delight, Garnet began peppering more kisses along her jaw, edging up her cheek, following its contour until she delicately pressed one to her mouth. Her eyes drifted shut and she returned the kiss, hungry for all she could get./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Taking tremendous care, Garnet drew herself back, her arms pulling Pearl after her until they were sitting upright. She settled herself more comfortably on her hips, graciously giving her legs a break from supporting her entire weight. Pearl tried to adjust herself while maintaining their kiss, her legs occasionally spasming and a whimper escaping her throat when she moved too much and pulled herself too far away from Garnet. Her knot which had swollen nearly twice its pre-orgasm size hindered Pearl from freely repositioning herself, keeping her tethered on a short leash./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Pearl leaned in closer, pressing her lips firmly to Garnet's, both hands finding their way to the fusion's round face, cupping her cheeks sweetly. For a brief moment, Garnet parted their lips, keeping the distance minimal between them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""I… love you," she whispered, keeping her voice as small as possible. The flashing images of outcomes had her reeling in regret already./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"When she peeked her center eye open, she found two teal eyes staring back at her. She gulped quietly, her chest on fire as anxiety set in. Her eye flickered down to the gem's lips. The corners smoothly curled upwards, the smile mirrored in Pearl's eyes when she glanced back up at her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Without warning, Pearl crashed her lips against hers passionately. In spite of her exhaustion, Garnet met Pearl's enthusiasm full heartedly. Their limbs tangled around one another, their bodies melding together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"There was an abrupt loss of contact, she reached forward only to feel the emptiness of the air around her. She opened her eyes, disoriented by the full picture her eyes were creating. Bringing both hands up to massage her third eye she found nothing but a foreign smooth surface in its place. Running her hands over her face, she discovered her nose had changed in shape, having elongated. "Wh-what?" Her eyes shot open and she lowered her hands in order to examine them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Four./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"There were four of them, each of which she could control independently./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"A surprised, soft laugh shuddered out of her. Then another. She began to laugh wildly, her cheeks flushed with color. She wiped away the tears that welled in the corners of her eyes, her laughter dying down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""We fused."/p 


End file.
